Fathers and Daughters
by 54Viruses
Summary: When a mission goes wrong two enemies are trapped with only each other to rely on, and talk to.
1. Her Father's Daughter

I do not own the TMNT or related themes and characters.

I will eventually post more of this story, but by eventually I mean sometime in the next _year_ so until then this stands as a one-shot.

* * *

A strong hand gripped the girl's arm with enough strength that it hurt, bruising the skin. The girl was gently set back on her feet and brushed off.

"Are you hurt?" The man asked; he had to ask, this girl didn't cry the way normal children do.

"No." The girl replied. It was true, other than her arm when the man had caught her she was uninjured, but her throat and face burned with anger and embarrassment. She had been working on a tumbling routine that was designed to improve her balance, but she kept falling off the balance beam. This time her father had caught her, but when he wasn't around she hit the floor a great deal.

"Haru tells me you have been practicing for hours, it is time to rest." Haru, whose job it was to watch the girl when her father was not around, stood in the corner holding a tray loaded with tea and a light snack.

"I should keep practicing master! I still do not have it right!" She ignored a faint rumble from her stomach and hoped he had not heard it.

The man placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Of course not, this is an exercise designed to take many weeks to master. I would not expect you, or anyone else, to succeed in less than a month."

The girl frowned and glared at the floor. The advice made sense, but she hated the thought of not being able to do something. If her father did not think the routine could be mastered in less than a month then she was determined to succeed in that time frame. Not to prove him wrong but to prove him right for choosing her, in rescuing her from the streets and in raising her as his own.

There was a gentle pressure on her shoulder, "Come Karai."

* * *

Karai stood at the window, her face was stone as she gazed through the glass; her eyes shifting from the sky, to the night-time city lights, and back to the sky. A moment passed where she could only gaze at the faint stars above. Her father was somewhere up there. He might not be truly dead, but without any way to rescue him he might as well be.

Banished to some ice-covered rock out in the coldest reaches of space, all because of those mutants. All because of Leonardo. Because they could not let her father leave in peace he had been banished. Then they had deprived her of her vengeance, and finally Leonardo had dishonored her father's memory further by destroying the statue Karai had erected of Oroku Saki's likeness.

Taking her eyes off the faint stars of the sky, Karai set them once again on the city below. She did not know where, or how, but the turtles where out there somewhere; alive. Leonardo had told her as much.

"_Leave my family alone!"_

How could she harm them if they had indeed been killed? They still lived. Leonardo would not have let her live if she had managed to kill even one of them.

She thought of her beloved father.

She thought of Leonardo.

She let the hate burn.

* * *

Reviews are vastly appreciated.


	2. A plan

I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

"Come on Raph, what was that? Have you been taking ninja lessons from stray dogs again?"

"Why you…!"

Master Splinter shook his head as his hot-headed son launched an attack and fell right into Michelangelo's trap. This was how their matches usually went, Raphael would maintain a cool head and emerge triumphant, or listen to his brother's teasing and defeat himself. Of course, if Michelangelo ever decided to take his training seriously he would quickly surpass even Leonardo in the art of ninjitsu. Even Donatello could surprise his brothers when he allowed himself to use his fighting skills to their fullest, but Master Splinter would never encourage his gentle son to a more violent mindset.

"Ha Ha! The Turtle Titan is victorious!" Michelangelo placed a foot on his brother's shell and waited for his sensei to call the match, but Master Splinter remained quiet. Raphael's expression had changed from one of uncontained anger, to a confident determination signaling that he was now in control of his temper and ready to fight with his mind as well as his muscle. A breath later Michelangelo let off with a short scream as Raphael rolled free and grabbed his brother's ankle; throwing the turtle to the floor. Thus the match continued.

"So much for the Turtle Titan." Came a voice from above. High overhead Kitrian straddled a large water pipe. She was using a wrench to tap the pipes and listen for weaknesses, just like Donatello had taught her. Another use her vantage point to occasionally add comments from the 'peanut gallery'.

"Laugh now! You're next!" Raph called, as he did so he managed to catch Mikey in a head lock.

"EW! Raph! When was the last time you showered? PYU! Help! Turtle abuse! Biological warfare! Help!"

Master Splinter placed a hand over his eyes, shaking his head again. Raphael saw his sensei's reaction and grinned, "What?" Still grinning he shrugged, Mikey's protests grew louder, "It works!"

"Mikey where did you learn about 'biological warfare'?" Leo had returned from one of his many patrols.

Suddenly Mikey stopped whining and struggling, he looked up at Leo and grinned. "Video games dude. They're good for more than just hand-eye coordination. Hey, you want to play me a couple rounds?"

"Aren't you in the middle of something right now Mikey?" Leo had an amused expression on his face.

"Um…Nothing important."

Raph tightened his grip. "Nothing this!"

Mikey suddenly found himself struggling to breathe. He kicked his legs up, somehow gaining the impossible momentum to flip Raph and yet once more the fight continued.

Finally Raph had Mikey pinned on the floor with his tail aimed dangerously in the direction of Mikey's head. "Yep, I thought yer cookin' was gonna give me gas, and I think I can feel it comin now!"

"I give! I give! Sensei I yield! Call him off!"

Master Splinter was rubbing between his eyes, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. Something caught his ear and he looked over to see Leonardo shaking, one hand over his beak and his eyes dancing merrily. It was good to see his son enjoying life again. In the months after the Shredder had tried to escape Earth in his space ship it had become difficult to find Leonardo smiling for any longer than a moment's breathe. It was good to see that smile almost constantly present, as it used to be.

"Help! Sensei help!" Mikey called.

"Enough." Master Splinter finally announced. Raphael stood up and bowed to his sensei while Michelangelo desperately scrambled away.

Raph looked up at the mutant sitting on the pipes, "Next!" He called.

"Hah-ahn." Came the negative reply. "No way I'm coming down there after you win the match like that. No kumite is worth getting gassed."

"Aw come on Kit! It was a bluff! Get your tail down here!"

While the two sparred verbally, Donatello came running out of one of the rooms he had confiscated for his work. He looked excited and held some print-outs.

"Master Splinter! Leo! Take a look at this!" He held up the papers as he hurried over to them. The family members he had addressed looked at the papers and then exchanged confused looks. "What exactly are we looking at here Don?" Leo asked.

"This is how Karai was able to find the lair! See, in order to make sure she wasn't tracking any of the signals I was using for the shell cells or on the…ahem…the…" A sad expression crossed Donnie's face and Leo put a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"The stuff you build here will be even better! I'll help you." Leo assured him.

That seemed to cheer Donnie up a little, although Leo missed the rueful smirk when he offered his help. "Yes, well, we'd been running on the assumption that Karai found the lair after our battle with the foot mystics on the astral plain. But while I was going over this information I found an unaccounted for signal intermingling with the wavelength I had chosen for us to communicate on."

Master Splinter and Leo nodded despite the vaguely glazed look they both had.

"So, I did a few tests and found out that this signal originated from the Shredder's base! That's how Karai was able to pinpoint our location and figure out how we would escape!"

The tech turtle had an excited gleam in his eyes that was kind of scaring Leo, "And you're saying this like it's a good thing…why?" Leo asked.

Donnie blinked, "Am I? I didn't mean too. It's just that the technology to pull this kind of thing off is really impressive, but also very dangerous because it could easily be adjusted to lock on to any signal we might use in the future."

Master Splinter nodded, "And what do you propose is to be done, my son?"

Donnie pulled another printout from the pile. "My theory is that there are remote devices the foot used to track these signals. If we can get just one of these devices then I can get the information necessary to avoid being tracked again. But the only person I'm certain would have this device would…be…" Donnie trailed off and glanced nervously at Leo.

"Karai."


	3. Mission Compromised

I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

"Mr. Decross, you must tell me who your lovely companion is."

"Why certainly Miss Saki, this is Miss Olivia Branson, a friend of the family."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Branson, and will Mrs. Decross be here tonight?"

_SMACK_! "Ow, what?"

"Mikey, be serious or at the very least keep quiet."

Mikey grinned and returned his gaze to the binoculars. Donatello and Michelangelo were across the street from the Hotel Tenshi, the latest addition to the city courtesy of the Saki family. There had been a dedication ceremony earlier that evening and now the city's richest were gathered in the hotel's finest restaurant enjoying champagne and something that looked like spam on crackers. The hostess of the soiree was the ever busy, Karai.

The two turtles were watching the party, and more specifically Karai, through a couple of binoculars Donnie had managed to 'throw together' in time for tonight's mission. Donnie held a simple disposable cell phone to the side of his head.

"_Okay, we're in_." Leo's voice told him.

"Good, now the suite you're looking for should be two floors above you. It'll basically be the entire floor." Donnie replied. He consulted a notebook he had with him, sorely missing his PDA. "There should be a utility shaft to your right, see if you can get in there and go up."

"_Right_." Leo replied. Silence followed.

"Ya know? Karai really doesn't know how to throw a party. This one's L-A-M-E." Mikey said.

"It's a society party Mike, I think they're supposed to be boring." Donnie replied.

"Then why throw a society party? I mean, none of these people even seem to like each other. Except for that one guy and his granddaughter, they're getting along pretty well."

Donnie glanced through his binoculars at the man in question. "Mikey, I don't think that's his granddaughter…I think that's his date."

"…Ew."

"_Don, we've found the shaft, but only Kit can fit inside._"

"I'm trying to find an alternate route, but all that's left is the elevator." Donnie reported. He flipped a few pages in the notebook. "There might be another way from the floor above but that one's iffy at best." He listened as to the faint whisper of voices on the other end of the line.

"_I'm going to give Kit the phone and she'll head up on her own, Raph and I will try the alternate route._"

"Okay Leo, but be careful." Donnie agreed.

"_That's my line Don._" Leo replied.

"Why do they have to be careful? I mean, besides the obvious." Mikey looked worried.

"A slight change in plans. Kit's heading up alone while Raph and Leo are trying something else." Donnie explained.

Mikey frowned but returned his gaze to the party. Over the phone Donnie could hear metal scraping, followed by a little more unintelligible conversation and an odd clicking scrapping noise. Finally a sing songed, "_Hello-o Donnie._"

Donnie rolled his eyes, "Hello Kit. You sound strange."

"_Fone in mouth._" Came the reply. Although she couldn't see him Donnie nodded, she probably needed both hands to climb the shaft.

Several minutes passed in which the only sounds coming from the phone were muted and unidentifiable. At one point there was an audible grunt and something metallic scraped against metal, then more silence.

As the minutes stretched on Mikey started narrating the party again. 'Mr. Luke' had just confessed his undying apathy to an uninterested 'Miss. Gwen' when Kit announced _"Okay, I'm in her suite. Any ideas as to where I should start looking?_"

"Try looking for a briefcase or a safe or something." Donnie suggested, his sudden speech startling Mikey.

"_Right._" Came the reply.

In the silence that followed Mikey looked questioningly at Donnie. "She's in." Donnie told him.

Mikey nodded and turned his attention back to Karai at her party. "Any idea where Raph and Donnie are now?" He asked.

"It's been about twelve minutes since I last heard from them. They should be-"

"Uh-oh." Mikey interrupted.

Donnie quickly picked up his binoculars, "What is it?" He asked, Karai was smiling and nodding to the couple she was speaking with. A moment later she walked away from them.

"Some dude in a tux just came up to her and whispered in her ear and I doubt he was her date."

"Kit, Karai might be aware of your presence." Donnie quickly relayed through the phone.

"_Understood._" Kit replied. The connection was broken.

Donnie swallowed and dropped the phone.

"So what's going on now?" Mikey asked.

"I have no idea Mike. I have no idea."

* * *

Meanwhile Karai left the party and headed straight for her private suite.


	4. Karai

I do not own the TMNT or related themes and characters

* * *

Chapter four; Mission Compromised.

* * *

Kit snapped the phone off and hurried her search. If she was caught the foot ninja or even Karai could easily kill her, but if that device wasn't found tonight there might not be another chance.

She searched through the luxurious hotel suite, no bags, no obvious safes sitting around or behind any of the wall hangings and Karai's briefcase revealed nothing. Something caught Kit's eye and she turned to see the light over the private elevator flashing different numbers, somebody was coming.

"If I were a ninja heiress with a nasty revenge complex, where would I hide the key to mine enemies?" Kit whispered. She ran her claws through the fur on her scalp as she took a step back to look around the suite. It was mostly one large room with short walls, partitions and beams spaced around the room to separate different sections. Americana blended with classic Japanese lead Kit to believe that as fancy as this place was it was mostly for entertainment reasons, and the few clothes in the closet proved that theory.

Doubt as to Donnie's theory that Karai kept that device thingy close to her was beginning to creep into Kit's mind when the carpet shifted under her foot. After moving her weight back and forth a little a grin tugged at Kit's mouth. There was just the slightest shift in the carpet that would be impossible to notice if a person weren't both barefoot and somewhat familiar with wall-to-wall carpeting. "Now what have we here?" Kit bent down and sunk her claws into the thick flooring, then lifted.

A square of the carpet and its padding came up. Underneath the flap was a safe with a complex digital locking device. "Great." Kit mumbled sarcastically, "W.W. Donnie do?"

She reached for the cell phone, only to hear a high pitched noise and feel heat tear between her hand and her side. Kit spun around and stood in one swift movement, facing her opponents before the charred phone and her singed belt had time to hit the floor. "Surrender mutant." Karai ordered. Her expression was a sick balance of black hatred and confident neutral as she stood in the elevator, flanked by two laser-rifle wielding tech ninja.

Kit narrowed her eyes and faked to her right, drawing the tech ninja's fire, and then darted to the left. It was an old move, well practiced and very useful for such situations; unless one happened to be an idiot who should have faked _left_ and run _right_. Instead of running for the bathroom and her only known escape route Kit ran toward the living area.

Before she had gone two steps the tech ninja had adjusted their aim. If it weren't for her jacket now loosed from the belt making her appear to be a bigger target than she was Kit would never have made it to the temporary safety of the leather couch.

She darted behind the furniture, her nose wrinkled against the stench of burning leather and synthetics as the lasers cut through the couch, then a chair, following her as she crawled from one cover to the next.

At one point she was able to catch sight of the elevator where the two tech ninja still stood firing at her. "_Now_ where's Karai?" Kit grunted, diving behind a partition.

"Right here!" Kit barely managed to dodge Karai's katana. The blade sliced through the cloth of Kit's gi instead, pinning the jacket to the wall. From somewhere under her tight fitting cocktail dress Karai drew her tanto and prepared to stab Kit with it. Before she could the mutant shrugged out of the jacket and took advantage of the tech ninja's temporary ceasefire to dash behind a support beam several yards away.

For a breath Karai was cut off from Kit by renewed laser fire, but the tech ninja quickly adjusted their aim. Karai approached Kit from one side of the pillar while the tech ninja started cutting through the pillar on the other side. The only direction left for Kit to run was forward, which would lead to the large, mostly empty closet; cornering her.

As the lasers burned closer Kit was forced to move closer to Karai. Karai gripped her tanto, ready to destroy at least one of the hateful mutants. She sliced, aiming to take off the freak's head.

Karai's tanto cut deep into the pillar. With a growl she looked up to see the mutant clinging to the pillar closer to the suite's high ceiling just a moment before the mutant leapt at her.

* * *

Two turtles crept silently over the floor of the hotel, looking for any way to the level beneath them. "Ya think maybe Kit's found it by now?" Raph asked, poking along a wall, looking for some kind of vent or shaft.

"Maybe, but if she does she'll know where to find us." Leo replied, carefully examining his own wall. "Ah-ha! Found it!" Raph hurried over to where Leo was pulling a grate from the wall. They looked into the shaft, it was the same size as the last one, but there were fewer pipes and wires. They might just be able to squeeze their shells through.

"Alright!" Raph grinned. He double checked the size of the shaft and had a sudden image of getting stuck in Karai's 'chimney'. "So, uh, who goes first?"

Leo smirked over his shoulder at his more muscular brother, "Merry Christmas Santa." He replied. "Jolly elf in red first." Raph opened his mouth to retort.

Just then they heard the all too familiar sounds of laser rifles and combat beneath them, Raph didn't hesitate another moment before sliding into the shaft and shimmying downwards.

* * *

Gah! Fight scene! Not easy to write!

Please review!


	5. Get out

I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

Chapter five; Get out!

* * *

Karai and Kit grappled on the floor for a minute before Karai was able to kick the mutant away from her and leap back to the pillar for her tanto. As soon as Karai was cleared from their range of vision the tech ninja started up their laser-rifles again, sending the mutant scrambling back to the partition for cover.

Even after Karai retrieved her weapon her footing the tech ninja continued to fire at the partition, burning several holes in the wall. By the time Karai had walked back to the partition there were several spots where the tech ninja had burned clear through the partition and Kit was hard pressed to avoid them. The lasers stopped firing as Karai gripped her tanto and charged. Kit's only option was to seize the katana still embedded in the wall.

Metal clashed as Karai brought her tanto down and the mutant barely managed to get the katana up in time to block. A small smile shadowed Karai's face as she saw the red liquid running down the angle of her tanto, signaling first-blood. Better yet was the mutant pathetically struggling to prevent the tanto from cutting any deeper into its shoulder. Anyone with proper training should have been able to block that strike holding only the sword's hilt, but the mutant had one hand braced against the blade and both arms against the floor; effectively pinning itself.

"The way you hold my sword leads me to believe your training is lacking, you were not taught by the same master that taught Leonardo." Karai stated this even as the realization struck her.

"You could say that." Kit grunted. Karai lifted her tanto and prepared to strike again. Kit had no time to defend herself bare handed nor the training to use the weapon in her hands. The tanto dropped, point down aimed for her heart.

A single blade swiped past, knocking the tanto out of Karai's hands and the second blade struck her with the flat, forcing her to step back and free Kit. Kit quickly rolled out of the way, letting Leo do his leader-vs-leader thing. After glancing through one of the holes in the wall she saw Raph facing off with the two tech ninja and hurried to help.

As much as he loved honor and bushido Leo felt bile rise in his throat as he waited for Karai to retrieve her weapons. The Ancient One had warned him against holding hatred in his heart, but this woman…the only thing that kept him from taking her head for seeing her again was the knowledge that _his_ team had trespassed onto _her_ turf.

Karai stared back at him with equal malice, for once she didn't bother to greet him by name. Instead she gripped her own katana and prepared to cross blades once again with her most hated enemy…and former friend.

They both prepared to move as if on the same breath, but their combat was interrupted before it could begin as one of the foot ninja flew though the partition in a shower of dust and debris. Before the dust had a chance to settle Raphael jumped through the hole he had just created and threw the stumbling tech ninja back through the wall, creating yet another hole. By the time the dust had cleared enough to see, Karai was running at Leo to strike. Leo was already positioned to defend.

On the other side of the room Raph and Kit faced off against one of the tech ninja each. Raph had his disarmed and backing up when the ninja dropped to the floor. Raph was ready to jump over a sweep but instead of trying to knock Raph to the floor the ninja seized the charred remains of the cell phone he himself had shot. Raph barely had to move to avoid it when the ninja threw the phone, but a moment later some choice Japanese phrases from Kit announced that the ninja wasn't aiming for Raph in the first place.

The cell phone hit the back of Kit's head and shattered. The surprise hurt almost as much as the actual impact and Kit cursed herself as much as the unknown projectile. That momentary distraction was all it took for the foot ninja's snap kick to break through Kit's defenses and knock her back several feet. Instead of charging after her the ninja ran to the side, towards where his laser rifle lay waiting to be retrieved. "Crap!" Kit growled.

When Raph heard Kit's first exclamation in English he glanced over his shoulder. It took but a moment to assess what was happening and to react. One of his sais flew with precision right through the core of the laser gun. The tech ninja both froze, staring at the rifle for a breath before racing for the private elevator.

Raph and Kit exchanged confused looks as one of the ninja called out, "Mistress Karai!" Karai didn't react. One of the tech ninja shoved the other aside and worked the controls of the elevator. Just as the doors slid shut Kit heard a high pitched whine slowly growing in pitch and volume. She quickly traced the sound to its source before anyone else even heard it.

It was coming from the impaled rifle. "Crap." Kit repeated, "crap, Crap, CRAP!"

"What's your problem?" Raph growled.

"Raph you really did it this time! The laser's over loading!"

Raph looked at the rifle with his sais in it in confusion, but understanding dawned quickly. "Aw shell. LEO! We gotta move!"

"Kinda' busy…Raph." Leo called. Karai leapt at him, both tanto and katana drawn and wielded with expertise. Leo blocked the katana, but the shorter blade of the tanto caused his other block to miss and he had to fall back to avoid serious injury. Karai started forward but suddenly used her katana to block to the side, just in time to ward off a shuriken.

"We have to get out!" Kit yelled, now that the two leaders' attention was on her and Raph. By now the whine of the laser was audible and sparks were flashing over both the gun and the sais.

Leo and Karai locked glances again before Leo gave the order, "Fall back!"

The apartment was suddenly filled with smoke as Raph and Leo threw smoke pellets. Karai was blinded, but she knew the design of the apartment, there was a shaft that led to the bathroom she had never approved, but would no less still be there. It was a straight drop and would be the quickest exit. She ran into the bathroom just as Kit was crouching to open the grate behind the toilet.

The cat stood when she saw Karai. Kit was shocked to see the snarl on Karai's usually stoic face. "Where is Leonardo?" Karai barked; her words were barely heard over the whine of the laser.

Kit started to shoot off a smart remark but before she had a chance the laser hit maximum capacity and blew, taking the suite with it.

* * *

Push the button! Review!


	6. Trapped

I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

Chapter six; Trapped.

* * *

Karai lifted her hand to her face, feeling that it was far too early to arise after a battle. Her fingers touched a soft cloth covering her forehead and pain suddenly shot through her skull. She hissed against the sharp fire.

"You're awake. Whatever you do don't-" Karai tried to sit up but her head hit something and she nearly blacked out for the pain. "-sit up." The voice finished. "We have kind of a low ceiling."

"Where am I?" Karai demanded. She recognized the voice of the mutant now.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize your own bathroom. Sure it's pitch black and blown to smithereens besides, but that's no excuse." Kit replied dryly. Karai had no recollection as to why she would be in this room, nor why it would be destroyed. To be honest, she couldn't remember much of the battle after Leonardo had shown up.

"Where is Leonardo?"

"Such a cheerful conversationalist, I can see why your party was such a hit." The mutant's relaxed tone was getting on Karai's nerves, which only made her headache worse.

"Where is he?"

"Raph and Leo took a different exit. I'm sure this will break your ice cold little heart but they're fine."

In the darkness Karai smiled, there was venom in the mutant's voice now, anger, but also poorly disguised worry. She decided to test the mutant and see if she couldn't gain more information. "You have no knowledge as to their current health, for all you know they could have been killed."

There was no reply, but Karai thought she heard a faint growl. That was enough.

In the silence that followed, Karai slowly felt around her in the dark. The floor was littered with debris and her fingers trailed through a thick layer of dust. She paused when her fingers slid through a puddle of something sticky and thick. It was close enough to her head that she figured it must have been her own.

Her blood…and her head hurting worse than any pain she could remember in years…and a makeshift bandage wrapped around her head…Memory loss… Karai's medical training was trailing through her head too slowly, what couldn't she remember?

"Hey…Karai? Come on, don't go to sleep on me." Kit spoke into the darkness. Karai glared at the darkness, she'd have to be a fool to sleep in the presence of the enemy. "Karai? Hey! Mock me if you have to but say something."

"Are you so desperate for companionship?" Karai finally snapped.

"Yes, I love talking to people who hate my living guts. It's a little quirk of mine."

Concussion.

The word seemed to fade into Karai's consciousness. She had to stay awake until she was sure she didn't have a concussion. For some reason this mutant was trying to make sure Karai did just that. Why?

"You don't have to tell me anything private, quote one of those stupid poems I hear they make rich girls memorize or something. Anything to prove you're not falling asleep on me."

Karai's reply was somewhat below what a descent lady of her class would normally stoop to.

"That works."

She returned to feeling the area around her. A little to her left she could feel rubble acting as a wall. Her fingers followed the rubble up, across metal, plaster, tile and something that showered dust when she touched it. Eventually her fingers hovered over her in the dark feeling something smooth and wooden, the door maybe? Whatever it was her fingers told her she had about a foot of clearance above her head. From the sound of the mutant's voice Karai guessed Kit was only about a meter away, maybe less. It had to be a pretty small space they were in, and if the mutant were still here then it probably meant that there was no way out.

They were trapped.

* * *

Okay, now I have Karai trapped and Kit is there to ensure she keeps talking. Now if that little owie on her head starts to mess with her judgement just a little we might learn something!

Please leave a Review.


	7. Angry Words

I do not own the TMNT

* * *

Chapter seven; Angry words

* * *

"Karai if you don't start talking I'll have to start singing, and believe me, neither of us wants that."

Karai grimaced, "Why should I speak to you? I will tell you nothing that would interest you and I highly doubt we'd have anything worth discussing with each other." She crossed her arms and pointed her blind gaze away from the mutant's voice.

Kit's next words were so smug she had to be speaking though a smirk. "I'm thinking of a song. It's a catchy little tune sung by a purple dinosaur."

"Don't you dare."

"Oh good, someone who hates it as much as I do."

"I despise anything inane and useless." Karai snapped.

"Then why the heck do you throw so many parties?"

"It is expected that a woman of my standing should entertain lavishly on a regular basis." Karai muttered, not sure why she was explaining herself to this mutant.

For a moment she thought that Kit had finally shut up. Then, "So you throw parties because of peer pressure?"

"They are hardly my peers." Karai replied haughtily.

"Which puts the question of 'why someone who dislikes inane and useless throws so many parties for people she can't stand' back on the table."

"Why would I wish to discuss my motives with you? Have you forgotten what put both of us in this situation in the first place?" Karai was facing her unseen enemy now, annoyed and wishing she would just be quiet.

"I haven't forgotten, believe me I can't." Kit's voice was now emotionless and dry.

That gave the mutant another advantage over Karai then. She could vaguely recall crossing blades with Leonardo, but how did a dual end with her being trapped in a demolished restroom with an insufferably annoying mutant? She started trailing her fingers through the dust again, partly to keep herself busy and partly to try and find a weapon.

"Why do you hate Leo so much?" The question seemed to come from nowhere. Karai blinked against the darkness. "I mean, you two used to almost get along and now you've this huge vendetta against him. Why?"

Why? Why indeed! Karai gripped a handful of the dust as the constantly present anger seethed to the surface. "You stupid fool! He betrayed me and took my father from me! Because of _him_ my father resides on some forsaken rock in dead space!" Karai flung the dust at the mutant, "My father had done nothing, NOTHING to deserve such a fate!" She was lifting her voice but she didn't care.

Karai listened to the rush of air like a soft snort before the mutant spoke again, barely trying to hide her anger. "We've tried to explain our reasoning to you, you just refuse to listen. There are many things in this world I despise but few more than _purposeful ignorance_!" The mutant made a derisive noise, also getting louder. "Heck, I don't know why I keep you talking; if your concussion made you delusional it would be an improvement!"

"My father had not deserved his fate!" Karai insisted angrily.

"No, he deserved a whole lot worse! The fact that he's still alive out there somewhere means he got off lightly!"

"How dare you-!" By now they were both shouting.

"What kind of-?"

The rubble above their heads shifted, groaning loudly and showering dust down on them. the both of them started coughing against the powder forcing itself into their nose and throats.

The rubble settled, but Kit's coughing continued for several minutes before it quieted.

They were quiet for several minutes, listening both for more shifting and for each other. "Perhaps," Karai finally spoke, the dust in her throat making it sound rougher, "This subject should be avoided."

"Agreed." The mutant rasped.

* * *

Please review.


	8. Truce

I do not own the TMNT or Karai.

* * *

Chapter eight; Truce?

* * *

Kit sat hunched over and curled up in the small space she had. The woman was insufferable! And Kit never used words like that! Karai was stubborn and vengeful, she chose to remain ignorant about her father and how completely aloof could a person act? Annoyance made Kit snort again. That woman!

That woman,… was bleeding. Kit could smell the fresh blood and a part of her wanted to go over and check the cloth she had tied around Karai's head to see how bloody it had become. Furthermore, Karai had been unconscious and while Kit couldn't be sure she thought Karai sounded a little confused about something. If that woman slipped into a coma on Kit's watch she knew she would never forgive herself.

And so, while mentally cursing her idiocy and gluttony for punishment Kit muttered. "Truce?"

Silence. Kit's heart started beating faster, "Karai?" No reply, no shifting through the dust, not even a change in her breathing pattern, was she still awake? "Hey! Ninja lady!" More silence, Kit shifted, ready to move closer and shake the woman if she had to.

"I see no reason to accept a truce."

_Stubborn, insufferable, vengeful, aloof, annoying_… "Listen, consider the idea of both of us remaining civil as a survival tactic. I'm not about to let you keep your trap shut and if we keep getting angry with each other the building will come down on us!"

"I doubt the entire hotel has collapsed." Karai said simply. "It was designed far superior to such an eventuality."

Kit rolled her eyes, confident much? "Fine, the rubble will come down on us, I don't think our crushed and mangled bodies would care about the difference. I'm sure if we tried we could come up with a neutral topic to discuss."

"Highly doubtful."

_Stubborn, stiff-necked little…_ "When you first, _ahem_, introduced yourself you said you had come from Japan. How about that? I've never been there and I'm sure a socialite such as yourself saw some of the sights there." _…Snot nosed, ninja princess._

"Yes, Japan…" Karai murmured. Her tone remained unattached and slightly stuck-up, but there was a hint of longing in her voice that made Kit's ears prick. "I have indeed seen much of the islands. Japan is…cleaner. The food is lighter, the clothes more varied. More people, less chaos. The people are, less rough, more composed than in America…"

As she spoke, Kit was startled to hear the stony quality to Karai's voice start to melt away. Soon this woman was speaking fondly of music, art, celebrations and the land. Kit curled her tail around her feet and rested her chin on her knees as she listened to tales of Japan from a native who loved and missed her home. Karai began describing foreigners, especially Americans, who would come to the islands expecting to see samurai or consider themselves experts on the culture simply because they had seen a great deal of Japanese films and shows.

Kit chuckled at one of the descriptions and suddenly Karai grew silent. Despite the other's sudden discomfort Kit allowed herself this small amount of amusement. If living with Mikey had taught her anything it was that there was almost always room for humor. After a moment, as Kit's laughter quieted she thought she could feel the atmosphere in their small chamber warm some.

"It would seem you understand about foreigners." Karai said slowly.

"Foreigners I don't know too much about, but almost everyone where I come from is familiar with tourists." Kit replied.

"'Where you come from?' Have you not always lived in this city?" Karai's question was filled with genuine curiosity.

"No. The first time I ever set foot in New York was nearly two years ago." Kit suddenly realized she had been speaking too loosely, Karai was still her enemy. Only hours ago…or was it minutes?...Karai had tried to take Kit's head off. Who knew how this kind of information could help her as the Shredder.

"I do not understand. I was led to believe the turtles-" On her side of the chamber, a whole two feet away, Karai seemed to realize that Kit knew she had said too much. Once again their small space was filled with a stiff, uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Please review.


	9. Harder than Battle

I do not own the TMNT

Kit is mine.

* * *

Chapter nine; Harder than Battle

* * *

"_Father, who is that man?"_

"_Child, get out of here!"_

_Oroku Saki lifted his hand and quieted his aid. "Come closer. Take a good look Karai." She did as she was told, outwardly showing no signs of misgivings. "This man was trying to harm both myself and my corporation. Look closely and learn what happens to those who would try and threaten the Oroku family, your family."_

"Karai?"

"_All who threaten the Oroku family must be dealt with harshly."_

"Hey, you still there?"

"_I understand."_

"Yeah, good to hear. Are you awake?"

Karai blinked as the room holding the prisoner faded into darkness. Soon all that remained of her father were the echoes of his memory. "I am awake." She finally replied. Although she couldn't be sure it sounded as if the mutant had let out a breath of air.

"Right. I have no idea how long we've been down here, but I doubt it's been twenty-four hours, so hang in there okay?"

"_You must never show mercy to your enemies."_

Karai frowned in the darkness and tried to push the memories aside. She needed to deal with the now and her father's words were confusing her. No, it wasn't her father's words it was the mutant's behavior…or was it just Karai?

"Karai?" She must have been silent for too long. Maybe this mutant just didn't like being alone? But weren't cats supposed to be independent animals? "Karai!"

"I am here."

"You know, if you keep this 'silent until it scares me' act up this is going to be a long entrapment…are you really all here? You sound kind of out of it."

Do not concern yourself with my welfare. I am perfectly capable of caring for myself without your intervention. "I am fine." To be honest Karai felt like she were on a small boat floating over a calm ocean. The waves weren't very large and the boat barely moved at all, but somehow you felt suspended and free. It had to be an old boat…like the one Haru used to take her out on when her father was away on business…that old motor had a tendency to give off the scent of gas…just like…

"Do you smell that?" Karai asked.

"Uh…yeah…I think a gas pipe was damaged in the explosion…it's been leaking for a while now. If you can smell it then it might be getting…thicker." There was a hesitation in the mutant's response.

"Why did you not tell me this earlier?" Suspicion began to rise. She still didn't remember much after her battle with Leonardo; just the other mutants shouting about something.

"There was nothing either of us could do, and I don't think gas can explode until humans can smell it clearly…at least that's what I was hoping." Kit's tone was thoughtful and just a little sheepish.

"Ah." Was all Karai could think of to reply. Unfortunately this lapse in conversation meant another silence, and the mutant wasn't about to let Karai keep quiet; but what could two sworn enemies converse over peaceably? What was a safe topic that wouldn't endanger either of them? "Do you…" Karai started hesitantly, she really wasn't very adept at speaking of anything other than the mindless party chatter or matters of importance to the company or the clan. "Do you enjoy sports?" She tried, inwardly cringing at the question.

"Not really. They kind of bore me to tears…you?"

"Likewise, athletics do not hold my interest."

Another conversational dead end.

"Well, I'd say we're getting nowhere fast, but I can't remember time ever crawling this slowly." The mutant finally ventured. It was a ludicrous statement considering their complete inability to tell time, but Karai could relate.

"Perhaps…" Karai began, but she realized she had nothing else to say. What had she and the mutants spoken of before the battle lines had been drawn between herself and the mutant clan?

Very little.

They had only spoken of Karai's plan and at the time both Raphael and the one called Kit had backed out for differing reasons. But maybe a plan… "Can you determine what direction the gas leak is in?" Karai asked. She couldn't help but feel slightly triumphant until…

"No, not really."

In the dark Karai pressed her hands over her eyes, if she were honest with herself she would admit that she herself was becoming concerned about potential concussion. But that was always the problem wasn't it? Being honest with herself.

_Do not go there._ Karai silently ordered.

* * *

I'm sorry, this was a rather uneventful chapter, hopefully the next will be better.

Please review!


	10. Peaceable?

I do not own Karai or the TMNT.

* * *

Chapter ten; Peaceable?

* * *

"Karai?" Once again there was no immediate response. Kit sighed and wondered if the woman wasn't being perverse and purposefully staying quiet. "Karai!"

"I am awake." Karai responded.

Kit found herself breathing a sigh of relief. "Good, 'cause for a moment there I thought I was going to have to talk to myself. Wouldn't want anybody thinking I'd lost it." She listened for a moment. Although she couldn't be sure she thought she heard an amused sound from the woman. Kit nodded and prepared herself for another silence until her nerves started to get jumpy again. However, Karai caught her by surprise.

"You said that you had not always been in New York." Karai spoke. Kit stiffened, that had been a mistake. She didn't know what information about her and the turtles' past could do, but it could prove dangerous. "Have you seen mountains?" Karai asked. Surprisingly the woman sounded almost…wistful. Longing.

"Yes. I've seen the Rocky Mountains." She felt that answer should be safe. It was true, she'd seen the mountains. After living most of her life just a couple hundred miles east of them how could she not? She found herself relating to Karai's feelings as she continued to think about them. "They're beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Karai repeated. In the darkness Kit frowned, the woman didn't sound too good. She was talking in a way kind of like the guys right before they passed out.

"Yeah. They're really something. From far away or close up." Kit agreed. Her mind was racing, how to get Karai to focus on the conversation? "Are there mountains in Japan?" Stupid, of course there were.

"Hai." Came the response. Kit felt the fur rise slightly on the back of her neck, Karai rarely used Japanese terms in her speech. "But beautiful? No. The mountains of Japan are…" a pause, "Majestic." She finished.

Majestic. The word fit. Like in the song; 'purple mountains majesty'. Kit smiled and drew in a small breath for a nostalgic sigh. She nearly gagged as her nose was filled with the scents of gas, dust and blood. "What I wouldn't give for a breeze right now." She grumped.

"Yes, a gentle wind would be wonderful. Tell me, what is the wind like in your mountains?" Karai asked.

Kit could only gape into the darkness, that wasn't a very Karai-like question, but what did she really know about Karai anyway? For a minute Kit wondered who really knew what Karai was like. Saki certainly wouldn't have cared. She was the leader of the foot clan; not a good position for personal friendship, same with the non ninja employees. At her parties her acting could be seen a mile away. With so many masks did Karai even know herself?

Kit shook her head and reorganized her thought patterns.

Karai was an enemy; she had tried to kill Kit that very same night. Their peaceable conversations were only a way to pass the time and ensure that Karai stayed awake. And Kit only needed to give Karai medical attention because it was the right and honorable thing to do. End of story.

"Are you still awake?" There was no mistaking the amusement in Karai's voice with that question.

Kit smirked to herself. _I deserved that._ "Yes, I was just trying to get a clearer picture." She half fibbed. "The wind, in the Rockies…well, for starters it's usually cold. Crisp and dry. More often than not it's strong enough to knock people off their feet and I wouldn't have it any other way. When it slows down it smells of pine, sagebrush and earth…especially on the rare summer day when the wind is warm…" She paused, _Karai's the one with the head injury, what am I doing talking?_

"Please, continue." Karai urged.

Kit nodded, her talking and Karai asking a question was better than the uncomfortable silence. "Well…in the summer, like I said, sometimes the wind is warm and fragrant. But normally it is cold, cuts right through clothes -or fur." Again that possibly amused sound. Kit kept her ears pealed as she continued. "The trees are so used to the wind that when it dies down you can see how their trunks and branches grew fighting the gusts..."

* * *

Please review.


	11. Too Close

I do not own the TMNT

* * *

Chapter eleven; Too Close

* * *

Silence.

_Again_.

Kit flicked her ears and listened for a moment. "Karai?" Her voice cracked slightly and Kit swallowed to try and clear it of dust. "Hey, Karai?" Still nothing. She shifted position, feeling her back and shoulder scrape against her confines as she did. "Karai!"

When still no answer came Kit crawled forward a little till she felt her hand brush against Karai's arm. "Come on, wake up!" Kit grabbed for the woman's shoulders, a sensation most warriors hated. "Karai! Wake! Up!" She shook the shoulders as best she could before she worried about aggravating the head wound. "KARAI!"

Her fingers felt for a pulse; the fact that this trained fighter didn't flinch at the touch of something on her neck made Kit's own pulse accelerate. "Come on, come on…" The beat under her fingers was sluggish but otherwise normal. A short growl rumbled in the back of Kit's throat. "WAKE UP KUNOICHI!" Kit immediately flinched as some of the debris around her shifted.

"…n…K'n'ichi." Karai mumbled.

Kit sighed and sat back on her heels before she realized that she hadn't understood what Karai had said, "Uh…What?"

"I am no kunoichi." The woman repeated louder.

Again Kit found herself staring into the darkness. "Right, you're no kunoichi and I'm not a freak of science."

"I am no kunoichi." Karai repeated again. She paused for a moment, Kit was about to start shaking her shoulders again before she continued speaking. "I am the Jonin of the clan. I am not kunoichi." Despite the fact that she still slurred her words slightly Kit detected something bitter about the woman's tone.

"Is there something _wrong_ with being kunoichi?" Sure there were certain aspects to traditional training for a female ninja that Kit tended to look down on, but surely Karai had grown up being taught that sort of thing was normal.

"A Jonin must be strong, ready to face all challengers in combat and to lead the clan with might." If anything this made Kit's frown deepen. Karai usually answered questions precisely. Not only was her answer somewhat off the point but from what Kit had heard about clan infrastructure the Jonin would have already proven his worth and he…

Right, he.

The foot clan had been led by the same man…er, male personage…for the past…however long it had been since Ch'rel had first taken over or started the foot clan. In all those centuries he had led with fear, power and strength. That left quite a set of boots for Karai to fit, even if the average clan member wasn't aware of the truth behind Oroku Saki.

A faint mist of understanding started to settle over Kit, but she quickly shook her head and brushed away the emotion. _Enemy! This is the woman who stabbed Leo! With his own sword, remember?_

…_After Shredder kicked him at her. She looked kinda' surprised and she saved Leo later. Boy was Shred-butt ever angry... Did anyone else even see that?_

_Where was Shredder when she attacked the lair?_

_What does this have to do with her not being kunoichi again?_

Once again Kit shook her head, this time to avoid confusing herself. "Karai…" Kit started, then sat back, "I don't know, I really don't know." She sighed and rubbed a fist against her eyes. Karai might be the one with the head injury, but Kit was beginning to get a headache of her own and she couldn't totally convince herself it was the gas.

* * *

Please leave a review!


	12. New Development

* * *

I do not own the TMNT

Yes, I know it took forever and a day for me to post this chapter! I'm sure some of you thought I'd quit on it....well, I haven't. It may be a while before the next one but here it is!

* * *

Chapter twelve; New development

* * *

About… call it five minutes ago Karai had begun humming slightly. At first Kit was sure she was the one who had lost it, but now she could clearly make out the words to one of Master Splinter's favorite traditional verses.

Not that Kit couldn't understand Karai being a little… off. There was no telling how long it had been since she had obtained her head wound, and Kit could no longer tell if it was still bleeding because the stink of gas had long since blotted out the smell of fresh blood.

All Kit's senses felt muted. She was essentially blind in the darkness. All she could smell was the stink of the gas, all she heard was Karai's half whispered song and all she felt was cramped discomfort. Her tongue felt as if it were coated in a thick, dusty sludge. The lack of distractions didn't really help her train of thought, and the darkness did nothing to still the images.

A family of mildly paranoid ninja –save for the extra paranoid Raphael- had seen something in Karai. Leo had seen something honorable enough to trust her. She hadn't broken their initial bargain until the Shredder showed up again.

_But she still broke it! There is no excuse!_ Kit rubbed her hands briskly against her eyes, trying to erase that former train of thought. _It was because of this witch that Leo spent so long hating himself!_

_And Shredder did what? Serve tea? Remember the look on her face when Leo came at her before he was stabbed?_

A faint growl picked up in her throat._ She wouldn't have had the thing in the first place if she hadn't taken of advantage of Leo! He saved her, she stabbed him, how much more proof do you need? The woman is evil!_

_Don't be too sure…_

"Did you hear that?" The voice was softer than down. Kit looked up but only saw darkness and thumped her head against the low ceiling.

"Hear what?" Kit snapped as she rubbed at her head, now it hurt in addition to the headache she'd gotten from the gas.

"Something…perhaps nothing…" Karai sounded as though she were having difficulty focusing. Despite Kit's knowledge that she could hear anything before Karai she paused to listen, her ears straining in the dark. Now that she focused on it she could still hear a little bit of a ringing and Karai's breathing, but nothing more.

"I don't suppose your construction crews are as stealthy as ninja are they?" She sighed.

"No, we should be able to hear someone if they were near."

Kit dragged her claws through the dust thickened fur on her scalp, trying to fight down the growing sense of claustrophobia. She was a mountain girl by nature and upbringing; broad fields of tall grass, sagebrush and plenty of wind. For a moment Kit wondered how Karai felt about the situation; did living on a chain of islands make one more or less frightened by closed areas? Or was the woman so out of it that she really wasn't bothered?

"This isn't what I wanted." The voice made Kit jump slightly.

"What?"

"This isn't what I wanted." Karai repeated.

There were a hundred retorts fighting at Kit's throat to break free, in the chaos the one she didn't want to come out did, "And just what did you want?"

If it hadn't been so deadly silent in their small rubble cavern Kit would have missed the faint, "I…" before the woman snapped, "It is none of your concern!"

Well, glad to know Karai hadn't lost her charming personality.

Once again Kit settled back to deal with the silence, or maybe the humming again.

As she sat there Kit felt exhaustion playing on her nerves. Kit leaned back to try and get some of the pressure off her cramped spine by resting slightly against a slab of rubble behind her. She was so tired it took a moment for it to register that something was not right…

The rubble was vibrating.


	13. Losing Ground

I do not own the TMNT

*bows* My humblest apologies sirs and madams *tugs forelock* Twas this humble servant's forgetfulness which resulted in the tardiness of this chapter. Most humble apologies

* * *

Chapter thirteen; Losing Ground

* * *

The vibrations started faintly, just strong enough that Kit was rather ashamed she hadn't noticed them earlier. After several minutes the vibrations suddenly altered before stopping all together.

Kit craned her ears and pressed her back more fully to the rubble behind her waiting for anything. On one hand, she wanted to be found. Her sanity was slowly slipping into the darkness and she needed some fresh air before she hurt something with her sporadic coughing fits. Not to mention the relief that would come with not having to care for her 'patient' any longer.

On the other hand -or was it paw?- If Karai's workers found them Kit would have to fight her way out of enemy territory strongly disadvantages, cramped and exhausted. Most likely she'd be caught and the idea alone of what the foot clan would do to her could give a normal person nightmares.

So it was with mixed feelings that Kit felt the vibrations start up again, stronger this time.

"…"

Kit blinked and turned her focus to the black space in front of her where Karai still lay. "What?"

"Duty, loyalty, honor…" The woman's voice trailed off.

After allowing a brief complaint about Kit's own 'duty, loyalty' and 'honor' Kit spoke up. "Karai, I need you to speak up. I'm going deaf in my old age you know."

A few faint phrases of Japanese filtered through the gas and dust hanging in the air.

The fur along Kit's spine prickled. "Karai? Karai wake up!"

"…"

"That's not waking up!" Kit growled. She shifted forward, stirring up what little dust had settled in their small area. Holding her breath, Kit felt for where she knew Karai to be and felt first for her breathing, then her heart rate, again feeling spooked when the warrior part of her enemy and patient did not rear up against the sensation of something pressing against her throat. "Karai! Hey! Karai!"

This time Saki's heir did not respond.

"KARAI!" Kit was shouting now, trying to get the woman to respond in any way she could think of; shaking her shoulders, stimulating pain, anything. "WAKE UP! OHIO KUNOICHI!" Despite her efforts Karai refused to respond.

"KARAI!" Kit shouted yet again. She was distressed to hear her volume decreasing as she fought the urge to cough. "KARAI! HE-" Kit choked and had to sit back as yet another fit of coughing ripped through her chest. She covered her mouth and tried to filter the poor air with her fur covered hands.

"-karai-" Kit wheezed. Moisture soaked into the fur on Kit's hands and face as she fought another fit.

At her back the vibrations had stopped again.


	14. Rescue?

I do not own Karai or the Foot clan.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen; Rescue?

* * *

Kit was miserable.

She was forced to sit with her hands pressed over her nose and mouth trying to keep the air she breathed from choking her and starting another fit. Karai had been unconscious for several minutes now and the only sign Kit had that the woman was alive was the slightly raspy sound of her breathing. The rasping both helped to make her breathing more audible, and proved to Kit that the woman was so far unconscious that her gag reflex wasn't making her cough as well, definitely not a good sign.

The vibrations started up again, this time much closer than before. Kit didn't know whether her eyes were opened or closed but she hoped that they were closed as she did the only thing she could do anymore; pray that somebody would get there before one or both of them died.

As the vibrations increased Kit's ears picked up the sound of chalk and dust showering down around her. Working carefully in the dark, cramped space, Kit removed what was left of her pants and tore the remaining leg in half. One half she wrapped around her mouth and used to filter the dust, the other half she carefully placed over Karai's mouth and nose to ensure she didn't inhale too much junk.

Once again the vibrations stopped. For a moment all was still until Kit's ears picked up the sound of a human voice.

She moved closer to the sound and was rewarded once again with the sound of someone calling. Kit wanted to call out, let somebody know where she was but after that last coughing fit her voice had completely given out on her.

After sitting back again Kit tried to adjust to the idea that they were about to be found. Karai would be rescued while Kit… She'd be lucky to live out the week under the 'tender mercies' of the foot clan. Kit didn't have to be too paranoid to figure out what would happen to her but for a moment, a brief moment, she found herself wondering what Karai would do when she woke up.

The vibrations started again. This time not only could Kit feel them, she was sure that she could hear them as well. It was a high pitched noise, like metal cutting metal, that would explain the vibrations. After several minutes there was a faint snap and the small chamber shook slightly before the sensation stopped.

"… …!" Kit blinked against the dust. She distinctly heard someone yell and if she wasn't mistaken it was that red-head scientist… what was his name?... Geek boy would have to work for now.

This time Kit was certain she heard shoveling and chopping. After the sound had gotten a little clearer another person shouted something and in moments the vibrations, and the cutting, started again. Kit sat there, listening as the sounds of searching came closer. Now she was sure she could hear Geek boy calling for Karai. There were other voices as well and as they came closer Kit could hear both English and Japanese.

Then it happened. One minute it was like listening to a conversation right outside the canvas walls of a black tent, the next Kit was shielding her eyes from the sudden blast of light that came when the 'roof' was pulled off of the small room they had been in for… it had to be more than a day.

Slowly Kit's eyes adjusted to the glare. When she was able to drop her hand she was met with the sight of several construction workers aiming various power tools and guns at her intermingled with a few ninja. The only one who wasn't posed to kill Kit if she so much as sneezed was Geek boy. The guy was the only one who had jumped down into the small space and was carefully checking Karai over as he called for medical help and tried to assure 'Mistress Karai' that everything would be alright now.

Even as two ninja reached down and dragged Kit roughly from what she now saw as little more than a hole, Kit found herself staring at Karai. One part of her was trying to use the light to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Another part wondered why she suddenly pitied Karai more than herself.


	15. Awake and Awaiting

I do not own Karai or the Foot clan

* * *

Chapter next; Awake and Awaiting

* * *

The walls bent and twisted grotesquely but Karai ignored them and continued walking.

Behind her simpered several nurses and a doctor, all worried about their patient injuring herself, no doubt aware that at her death they would certainly lose the highest possible job for a person in their career field. Karai ignored them and silently appreciated that Dr. Chaplin merely walked beside her explaining with his usual enthusiasm the events that had occurred during her entrapment and fortunately short coma.

Turning a corner sent the building spinning again, but the 'concerned' medical personnel following her failed to observe the slight pause she permitted herself before pressing onward. Dr. Chaplin on the other hand did notice and stopped his running report long enough to ensure that he wouldn't be needed to catch her.

A week. Since the initial explosion it had been a week. The memory lapse Karai had experienced after awakening in the rubble had cleared and she could now recall clearly the events leading to the explosion. Thirty-one hours after the explosion the recovery crew had pulled her out of the rubble and taken the mutant, Kit, to one of the rooms utilized by the Foot clan for the keeping of prisoners. It was now five and a half days after her 'rescue' and she had been awake for hardly an hour before she forged her way through the wavering halls of her father's stronghold to the room where the mutant was being kept.

The door seemed to bend away from her hand as she reached for it. Karai ignored the movement and pushed it open despite the illusions her head injury were placing on her. After barking a brisk order for her medical shadows to remain in the hall Karai entered the room followed by an unusually quiet Dr. Chaplin.

As the door closed behind her Karai allowed a moment to pass as the room slowly settled and she could clearly perceive what was within.

Chained to the far wall by a single clasp about one ankle Kit sat next to a bowl of water. The light in the room was dim, an unintentional blessing after having been trapped for so long without any light. Karai was able to see that Kit's black fur was still coated with white chalk and dust except where it had been kept clean by now absent wrist and elbow guards. The fur on the mutant's shoulder was matted, likely from the untreated cut delivered by Karai's own blade. As Chaplin had reported it seemed that although the mutant had certainly not been treated as a guest, neither had the mutant been beaten or interrogated. At the moment all Kit did was stare at Karai with an expression that while calm and curious also remained guarded. Karai could almost hear that voice from the dark asking, _well? What now?_

Honestly Karai had no answer as of yet. She wasn't even sure why she'd come down here when there was so much else that needed her attention. Such as the guests from the party that had come to a sudden halt when the new tower had been 'bombed' by 'unknown parties', they wished to know how Karai was holding up. There were also the Foot ninja whom had left her in the suite with the energy weapon that had nearly killed her. Dozens of other factors awaited her attention as she stared at the prisoner.

…_vengeance_… a familiar voice told her … _begin to avenge your father on this one's blood!..._ It made sense; she had the opportunity, motive, more than enough ways to call the mutant clan to her and to pick them off one by one. All of them, even Leonardo.

But a smaller voice –tiny, weak and nearly overwhelmed by the throbbing in her head- suggested quietly, humbly,

…

…_honor?_ …

…_**Vengeance!**_ The first voice roared.

Taking a strengthening breath, Karai signaled to Dr. Chaplin and turned to leave the room, barely catching the flicker of confusion on the mutant's face before she left.


	16. Decision

Karai, foot clan, Shredder, Turtles, none of them mine.

* * *

Chapter sixteen; Decision

* * *

It was late. Karai knew she should have gone to bed, and Chaplin would certainly get after her if he caught her, but she found one matter that she couldn't put to rest for the night.

That little matter was currently on the screen trying to entertain itself by seeing if she- _it_ could balance its water bowl on its nose.

Karai knew what her father would do; either kill the mutant or use it as live bait for the turtles. The Foot soldiers, as well as the Foot Elite and the Foot tech ninja all expected a public display to be made with the mutant's blood; or in the event of a trap being set the mutants' blood. Karai could almost feel herself calling for it.

But there remained that still small voice; the one that no matter how quietly it whispered, or how loudly the other raged, she could still hear it.

Karai closed her eyes and tried to blot out the image on the screen in favor of a memory of her father. She could remember him in Japan, many years ago. His amusement at seeing her eat her first meal in days, his offer of a home, the lessons that followed…

Suddenly the fond images were blotted out with one of Ch'rell holding Leonardo's unconscious body aloft and preparing to kill the turtle right there. In that moment the answer had been clear, to kill the turtle would have been wrong…

And her father had struck her for it.

Opening her eyes Karai stared around her office. It was dimly lit due to her not wanting to be found, and in the shadows she could see the relics. Memories of her father and reminders of his strength to aid her in leading the clan and the corporation in his absence.

An absence made permanent by Leonardo and his clan.

Karai returned her gaze to the monitor. After a moment of watching the mutants bowl tipped and clattered to the floor. Although the room had no mike Karai could see the mutant react to the metal clanging on the floor. Finally Karai pressed a button on the panel in her desk and began issuing orders.


	17. Blindsided

I do not own the TMNT or related themes and characters.

Sorry about the delay on this one; only a couple chapters to go! I'll get back to Nightwatcher after finishing this!

* * *

Chapter seventeen; Blindsided

* * *

"You better be glad Mikey's not here, he'd have talked your ears off by now." Kit grunted to the ninja she knew was still standing guard at the door. Her voice rasped a bit but was fortunately a lot clearer than it had been when they'd first stuck her in here.

It was a metal room with one door on the other side and a panel with buttons next to the door. The walls were paneled non-uniformly and probably meant that when it wasn't being used to keep mutants contained it might have a variety of other purposes; which would explain the numerous buttons on the controls by the door. Presumably the cuff and chain now attached to Kit's ankle could be hidden behind one of the panels. Kit just wished one of them concealed a water faucet and was within reach. They hadn't fed her and the water wasn't filled on a regular basis.

But that was still a heck of a lot better than what she had expected. No torture, no dissection, no evil scientist monologues or even one from Karai when she had stopped in with Geek boy. It was weird.

Her bored thoughts were interrupted when the door to her cell slid open to admit three ninja. Two of them marched right up to Kit, grabbed and arm each and lifted her up until her feet no longer made contact with the floor. "Uh… huh?" Kit asked. The third entered a code into the panel by the door and Kit could feel the cuff around her ankle drop off.

For a moment Kit considered fighting, but she knew that between her confinement in the rubble and not being fed since then had left her in poor shape. The chances of overpowering three foot ninja weren't good so she decided to go along with whatever they were planning.

The third ninja moved away from the control panel by the door and moved to stand behind Kit. She tried to crane her neck to see what he was doing but one of the ninja barked an order in Japanese before translating into English. "Be still, look straight." the ninja holding her right arm ordered, his English choppy and forced. Kit did as she was told, flinching violently when a cloth bag was suddenly pulled over her head. The ninja on either side of her held Kit's arms tightly while the third adjusted the bag, making sure Kit couldn't see a thing.

"Hey…! What…?" Kit struggled, vastly uncomfortable with the cloth obscuring her vision, muffling sounds and blocking off any scent but her own and that of the ninja who had blindfolded her. The cloth scratched uncomfortably against her whiskers and ears, giving Kit an uncomfortable and mildly claustrophobic sensation.

Kit felt the ninja holding her arms lift her completely off her feet. She tried to get a grip on something with her feet, but soon had to give up as she was carried first from the room and then… then Kit had no idea.


	18. Free

I do not own the TMNT or related themes and characters.

Thanks for the title Winged Monkey. 8)

* * *

Chapter eighteen; Free

* * *

Machinery grumbled under some kind of heavy weight and while it was impossible to be sure Kit thought she heard stone grinding. Once again she was lifted and carried forward with nothing to orient on except the hands roughly gripping her arms.

Suddenly she was dropped while at the same time roughly shoved from behind. Unable to keep her balance Kit pitched forward, catching herself with the hands as she fell onto what felt like wet stone. Kit slowly stood as the grinding and grumbling she had heard before repeated, only this time it was louder, like she was in an enclosed space and when it was over there was a deep boom as something closed.

Slowly Kit stood to her feet, waiting for the ninja to grab her or something. When nothing happened –nobody touched her, nobody attacked her, nobody spoke- Kit started to suspect that she was alone.

"Yell-o?" She asked slowly. "Konichiwa?"

Nothing.

"Anybody there?" Still nothing.

"Okay… I'm going to take the bag off. Anybody has a problem with that; speak up now." Kit announced hesitantly. When she was greeted with still no response Kit reached up slowly and pulled the bag off her head.

The first thing she noticed was the smell. A lingering scent of foot soldier told her this area used to be frequented by them, but not recently. Otherwise the air was putrid, dank, moldy, and comfortingly familiar.

Surprised, Kit blinked and looked around.

Just as her nose had told her; Kit was in a sewer tunnel. Like the Breuer Bear throwing the Breuer Rabbit back in the briar patch the Foot ninja had thrown Kit into the sewers.

For a moment Kit felt relief. Then she stiffened as realization struck. "Oh crap."

* * *

"No way, you're hiding something."

Kit blinked; ears stiff, posture uncomfortable, "Like what?" She asked slowly, her grip tightening on the blanket Donnie had given her. The blanket hung off of one shoulder while Donnie sat next to her carefully cleaning and examining the area to make sure the wound was really healing as well as it seemed, not just pretending while secretly harboring an infection or something. Far as Kit was concerned; it hadn't bled for days, leave it alone.

Raph glared, "There ain't no way Karai just left ya in the sewers like that."

"But it's the truth, they did."

Leo looked thoughtful, "And that's all that happened? That's everything you've been through for the last ten days?" He questioned.

"Yep, that's it." Kit answered just a little too quickly.

The turtles stared at her like she'd lost her fragile mind.

Master Splinter walked from the kitchen to the television area where his young students were talking. He carried a tray loaded with a plate of Kit's favorite snack and white tea. The tray on a small table beside the couch and Splinter was thanked by a bright smile from Kit.

Meanwhile Raph, Donnie and Leo were all eyeing Kit with suspicion, convinced she was hiding the truth about some kind of Foot torture she had endured or some insidious brainwashing just waiting to activate and force her to try and kill them all. The idea that her only injury was the cut she'd received fighting Karai in the hotel didn't sit well with them and her discomfort with certain questions was a pretty good sign that she was hiding something.

Mikey frowned, slowly realizing what his brothers hadn't begun to suspect and their sensei was well aware of but tactful enough not to mention. "So," He began after Master Splinter had poured the tea. "How long were you lost before you got back to the lair?"

Kit pulled the blanket over her head and refused to acknowledge the laughter that ensued.

* * *

A woman with a bright smile and eyebrows that rose almost an inch higher than was natural greeted her television audience. "I'm here at charitable auction being held by Oroku Saki's daughter, Oroku Karai, to raise funds for the underprivileged. While many are still anxious to see if Miss Karai is well after the construction disaster at the Tenchi Hotel two weeks ago others are convinced that her arranging of this event proves her to be very fit.

"While many wealthy benefactors have contributed items for the auction, the most anticipated is a collection of Mr. Oroku Saki's personal items that has been donated by Miss Karai for the event. Some estimates say that the collection could go for as much as-" The woman vanished with her voice as the television was shut off.

Karai lifted her hand from the panel on her desk and watched idly as the screen was lifted out of her sight. After a moment she glanced around her office. The room was considerably less cluttered, not that it had been cluttered before, but where Oroku Saki's possessions had been there now rested either clean, simple space or smaller decorations. Where there used to stand a bust of Oroku Saki's likeness there now rested a delicate set of antique fans, the paint on the paper now bolder than when it was new due to the aging of the paper between the bamboo frame.

The vast collection of military and business history and psychology books had been narrowed by more than three quarters, the shelves now holding antiques, display weapons, small art pieces and on a far shelf, a single helmet that stared at her through the hollow space allotted for the eyes.


End file.
